mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário:Maria Luisa.87
Foto de perfil atual: Sweetie Belle, The Later Years por Kraysee OBS: Eu consegui achar o nome da fanart e do criador dela, mas não consegui achar os links do Deviantart =P Sobre mim= Meu nome é Maria Luisa e tenho 16 anos (mais as vezes eu ajo como uma criança). Eu vivo em Ribeirão Preto, São Paulo. Minha Mane Six favorita é a Twilight Sparkle Preferências Personagem Principal Favorita: Twilight Sparkle Pônei de Fundo favorito: Twinkleshine Cutie Mark Crusader favorita: Apple Bloom Vilão Favorito: As Dazzlings Dublador brasileiro favorito: Bianca Alencar Episódio favorito da primeira temporaada: A Melhor Noite de Todas Canção favorita da primeira temporada: Lá no Baile Episódio favorito da segunda temporada: Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Canção favorita da segunda temporada: Viva ao Amor Episódio favorito da terceira temporada: A Cura do Mistério Mágico Canção favorita da terceira temporada: É o que Minha Bela Marca Quer Dizer! Episódio favorito da quarta temporada: Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Canção favorita da quarta temporada: Sinta a Música em Você Episódios favoritos da quinta temporada: The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 e The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Canção favorita da quinta temporada: Vou Voar Canção favorita de Equestria Girls: Equestria Girls (Música da Lanchonete) Canção favorita de Rainbow Rocks: Bem-vindos ao Show Canção favorita de Jogos da Amizade: Decatlo Acadêmico Filme favorito de Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks |-|Notas dos episódios= Primeira temporada #A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1/Parte 2 - 9/10 #O Convite Extra - 10/10 #Temporada de Coice na Macieira - 7/10 #A Rainha das Brincadeiras - 7,5/10 #Caçadores de Exibicionistas - 8/10 #Dracofobia - 7/10 #Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir - 6/10 #Rédea nas Fofocas - 6,5/10 #A Praga do Século - 9/10 #Passagem do Inverno - 9/10 #Em Busca da Marca Especial - 8/10 #A Corrida das Folhas - 6,5/10 #Feita para o Sucesso - 8/10 #Sentido Pinkie - 7/10 #Arco-Íris Supersônico - 6,5/10 #A Mestra do Olhar - 8/10 #As Artistas - 9/10 #Os Cães-Diamante - 7/10 #O Verde não Fica bem em Você - 8/10 #Barril de Pólvora - 9/10 #Um Pássaro no Casco - 6,5/10 #As Crônicas das Marcas - 9/10 #Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também - 10/10 #Festa de uma Só - 8/10 #A Melhor Noite de Todas - 10/10 Segunda temporada #Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1/Parte 2 - 9/10 #Lição Zero - 8/10 #Eclipse da Luna - 7/10 #Encontro das Irmãs de Casco - 6,5/10 #Belas Pústulas - 7/10 #Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! - 7/10 #A Misteriosa Égua do Bem - 4/10 #A Simplicidade e a Elite - 8/10 #O Segredo do meu Excesso - 6,5/10 #Noite da Lareira Calorosa - 10/10 #Dia de Valorização da Família - 9/10 #Os Bebês Cake - 5/10 #O Último Rodeio - 7/10 #O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 - 8/10 #Leia e Chore - 9/10 #Dia do Coração - 7/10 #Finalmente um Amigo - 6/10 #Fazendo Pé Firme - 8/10 #Já Estava na Hora - 9/10 #A Busca do Dragão - 8/10 #A Fluttershy Furacão - 7/10 #Ponyville Confidencial - 9/10 #Mistério no Expresso da Amizade - 9/10 #Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1/Parte 2 - 11/10 Terceira temporada #O Império do Cristal – Parte 1/Parte 2 - 10/10 #Excesso de Pinkie Pies - 8/10 #Uma Maçã Ruim - 6/10 #Duelo Mágico - 9/10 #Com Insônia em Ponyville - 6/10 #Academia Wonderbolts - 7/10 #Reunião da Família Apple - 9/10 #Spike às suas Ordens - 6,5/10 #Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas - 9/10 #Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis - 8/10 #Jogos para Pôneis - 9/10 #A Cura do Mistério Mágico - 10/10 ----- *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - 8/10 Quarta temporada #A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1/Parte 2 - 8/10 #O Castelo - 9/10 #Daring Do - 10/10 #Voo ao Infinito - 8/10 #Pôneis Poderosos - 9/10 #Morcegos! - 9/10 #Rarity Vai para Manehattan - 7/10 #Pinkie Apple Pie - 8/10 #A Queda de Rainbow - 9/10 #Três É Demais - 9/10 #Orgulhosa Pinkie - 9/10 #Modos Simples - 8/10 #Filli Vanilli - 8/10 #Encontro com a Twilight - 3/10 #Não é Fácil Ser Breezies - 8/10 #Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim - 7/10 #A Visita de Maud - 8/10 #Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? - 9/10 #Salto de Fé - 8/10 #Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 - 8/10 #Trocas! - 9/10 #Manifestação Inspiradora - 8/10 #Jogos de Equestria - 9/10 #O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1/Parte 2 - 10/10 ---- *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - 11/10 Quinta temporada #O Mapa das "Cutie Marks", Primeira Parte/Segunda Parte - 8/10 #Castelo, Doce Castelo - 8/10 #Alegrias e Tristezas - 7/10 #Obrigada pela Lembrança - 8/10 #O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa - 6,5/10 #Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia - 9/10 #O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone - 8/10 #Um Pedaço da Vida - 10/10 #Princesa Spike - 4/10 #Festa Estragada - 8/10 #Fazendo as Pazes - 10/10 #Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos? - 8/10 #A Boutique de Canterlot - 7/10 #As Investigações de Rarity! - 9/10 #O Mapa de Manehattan - 6/10 #Brotherhooves Social - ???? #Crusaders of the Lost Mark - 8/10 #The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows - ???? #Hearthbreakers - ???? #Mestra do Susto - 8/10 #What About Discord? - ???? #The Hooffields and McColts - 8/10 #The Mane Attraction - 9/10 #The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1/Part 2 - 7/10 ---- *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade - 5/10 Sexta temporada #The Crystalling - Part 1/Part 2 - 8/10 #The Gift of the Maud Pie - 6/10 #On Your Marks - 6/10 #Gauntlet of Fire - ???? #No Second Prances - ???? #Newbie Dash - ???? #A Hearth's Warming Tail - ???? ---- *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - ???? |-|Outras coisas= 'Animes favoritos' InuYasha, Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Mirai Nikki e One Piece. 'Gêneros musicais favoritos' Pop, musica Clássica e Eletrônica. 'Gêneros de filme favoritos' Terror, aventura, mistério e animação. Canal no YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfLygnN5N8GaigR3Yl4lM4w Deviantart: *http://marialuisapower2.deviantart.com (conta principal) *http://star-mystery.deviantart.com (conta reserva) |-|Oc's= Eu tenho umas 422 (até mais que isso) Oc's O_o' Bom, mais aqui tá as minhas Oc's principais: Magic Star Sentry 2.png|Magic Star Sentry, uma Alicórnio filha de Twilight Sparkle e Flash Sentry Star Mystery 2.png|Star Mystery, uma Pônei Terrestre misteriosa que consegue se transformar em Pégaso, Unicórnio e Alicórnio Melody Anthropology.png|Melody Anthropology é uma Unicórnio que é minha Ponysona Séries da Wiki Elementar (série cancelada) *Intro *Parte 1 *Parte 2 *Parte 3 *Parte 4 *Parte 5 *Parte 6 e 7: Especial de Halloween *Parte 8 *Parte 9 *Parte 10 *Parte 11 *Parte 12 *Parte 13 The Flame Dragon (série cancelada) *Intro Mistery of Spells (série cancelada) *Intro Magic Melody *Intro *Parte 1 |-|